Kick Ass: Rising Dawn
by gamby004
Summary: It has been a year and Mindy had made Hit Girl dead to the world to strangely live a peaceful life. Dave continued his fight against crime that he promised to Mindy. A plan more evil than anyone could imagine was being made to take over the world, and kill Kick Ass the heroes. When Mindy finds herself in the mix, she will need to fulfill a destiny set for her and Dave.


**Hey guys! So I regrettably need to put in light and darkness in total re-write because 1.) I introduced a lot of characters 2.) it felt jumbled and rushed and 3.) Abby and Owen aren't the perfect heroes just yet.**

 **So I thought of a new hero and lo and behold, I instantly thought of Hit-Girl. Hope this story is more liked and more cleaner and yes, its the movie version Hit Girl I'm using**

 **It has been a year since Mindy McCready left from New York to get away and to start anew but when things get out of hand in her life courtesy of a familiar enemy, she will need to team up with old and new friends along the way and face an old enemy that got a little supernatural help and a plan to get rid of her on the face of the planet**

I only saw darkness. Darkness that was unfamiliar to me. Darkness that was soothing yet eerie. I was standing in its nothingness, feeling nothing but the bitter cold. I look around and saw nothing.

"Mindy..."

I jerked my view behind me quickly. I could of sworn I heard my name. There was nothing behind me, just like there was nothing else but me in the darkness.

"Mindy...over here..."

There it was again. I got on alert mode and wished back and forth and still found no one. It was getting on my nerves now.

"Mindy...can't you see me?"

The mysterious voice grew louder as it said that. Now I got even more irritated and was slightly scared but of course, I didn't let it show. It was time to call out this fucking thing that kept calling me

"Where the fuck are you?! Unless you're afraid of getting your balls cut off then I suggest get the fuck out and show yourself!" I yelled. There was silence for a few seconds and then, laughter. Not the laughter you encounter that was making fun out of something but laughter that sounded more like a warm chuckle. The laughter creeped the hell out of me because the voice causing it was distorted that is until I listened closely. The voice was clearing until it sounded like the voice of a person now. The chuckle was from a man's voice and it was familiar to me. My eyes grew wide as I heard the voice loud and clear. Of course the voice and laughter was familiar to me. It was the sound made by the one who took care of me and taught me everything I know when it came to defending the innocent and killing off the cunts of society

"Mindy dear...is that how you talk to your father?"

Hearing that voice from behind me, I turned around and I was sure tears we're fucking forming in my eyes. Right there, in front of me stood my dad. He was in his usual clothes back when he was alive, with coat and all. He stood there, smiling warmly at me

"Daddy...is that really you?" I said teary eyed. I rushed towards him and gave him a tight hug. Its been hard for me to lose my father at a very young age. Sure, Marcus was there for me too but with dad, it was different. It was special. I touched him and sure enough, I felt he is real

"Ahaha...miss me baby doll?" Dad asked. Is he stupid? Of course I miss him, on so many fucking levels

"You have no idea dad...you have no idea" I said as I let go and wipe away the tears but even though I felt happy seeing him, something doesn't feel right. First off, he's dead and I saw him die in my own eyes. Looking closely in his eyes, I could see not only warmth, but also sadness and something heavy, like he wanted to say something

"Dad how could you be here? You died..." I said, tears almost forming in my eyes again

"Baby doll listen...you have a destiny to fulfill...a destiny that will make you the hero of this world" Dad said to me now becoming serious in his expression

"Destiny? Hero of the world? Dad I don't quite understand..." I said to him with a confused looked. What was he saying? He didn't answer my question and yet here he was saying stuff like destiny and hero. Of course I was a hero, a super hero to be exact but not the whole world

"There are forces out there to get you. Forces that will get everyone you care about and love"

"Daddy I don't get what you're saying. What the fuck is going on?" I asked, having more questions than answers but upon hearing the part about everyone I cared and loved, I immediately thought about Marcus...and Dave. Were they in danger?

"Soon, you'll know the answer dear. All you need to do is keep fighting for the good and never give up" Daddy said as he smiled at me. He's leaving me with so many questions and no answers. I was about to ask him more when suddenly, a chain suddenly wrapped around him from behind and bound him tightly. He winced in pain, obviously the chains were painful to him. I got into panic mode and out of habit, I tried to grab for my weapon from my back but felt nothing. Shit!, of course, I wasn't in costume and I had zro weapons in my arsenal. I looked behind daddy trying to see where the chains came from but they just came out from the darkness. Seeing my daddy in pain made me scared and at the same time angry. Whoever did this to him was going to fucking pay with his fucking balls. The chains suddenly burst into flames and burned, with daddy along with it. Daddy screamed in pain as the flames touched him. It was deja vu for me. He died by being burned alive and now here he was in front of me, burning again.

"Daddy! No!" I screamed. I wanted to help him but there was nothing I can do without my gear. Tears ran down my cheeks as I watch Daddy burn with me doing nothing but watch

"M-Mindy...listen to me...promise me...you'll do what is right...promise me...you'll stop at nothing to take out this force that's out to get you...do you understand h-honey.." Daddy said as he burned further but despite the pain, he still smiled at me. This just filled me with a lot of fucking emotions and more tears fell from my eyes. I stood there, still shocked but I found my self moving my hand above my left chest, doing a cross mark. Something I do when I make a promise

"C-C-Cross my heart...hope t-to d-die" I said in a stuttered voice. Daddy smiled once again as he saw me promise in front of him

"Familiar friends...and new friends...they'll help you along the way Mindy...they're the key to..." He stopped as he screamed even more when his head started smoking and then combusted into flames. He screamed and screamed and it was too fucking painful for my ears to hear and too fucking painful for my eyes to see. I wanted it to stop. I want everything to stop. I screamed with all of the air in my lungs and closed my eyes, holding my head with my hands and going down on my knees

I jerked upright in a sitting position. My eyes were wide open and they felt like bulging. My breathing was so quick that anyone who saw me can mistake me for hyperventilating. My body was filled with cold sweat and covered me. I looked around my surroundings and there I was in my room with the lights out and only the early morning sunshine from the windows as the light source. I slowed my breathing and sighed as I calmed down

"A dream...just a fucking dream" I said. It was a dream yet it felt so real, with Daddy's burning and the words he said to me. What was he talking about? A hero of the world? Destiny to fulfill? Old and new friends? It didn't make fucking sense to me. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water from the tap. I drank it hard and the cold feeling of the water in my throat partially soothed my nightmare scare. I looked upon the small room I was in and sighed. It had been a year since I went away from new york because I killed some cunts with a gun but unfortunately, it was Marcus' gun that I used and that was a major offense in the law. Even after all the crime fighting I've done, I was still viewed as a vigilante and to an extent, a murderer. Would you really call it murder if I'm just taking out the scum of society? Of curse not. Not for me at least. I'm constantly on the run, avoiding capture from every police in the country. It was like being at the national most wanted list and was a wild goose chase...for them. It was funny how it took me a year to get the heat off me. With a little theatrical skill and devilish stunts, I took a leap of faith on the golden gate bridge when the chase lead all the way to san francisco and Hit Girl and Mindy McCready was last seen jumping from the famous bridge, to the foggy abbys of the cold water below. Of course, I was actually below the bridge, on the steel railings and just led the cops to believe I jumped. It took days for the search and I hid until it was declared that I was "dead". It was the perfect cover up for me so that I could permanently hide and start anew. I didn't know how Marcus felt though and I felt guilty for doing this to him, with me putting him in a tight spot. Of curse the man cared for me and I did the same. He was the man who acted like my father but loved me like a real father should. He only wanted me to have a normal life but I was a superhero first and a civilian second. Now I wonder he's doing and how's he dealing with my apparent "death". Then there's Dave Lizewski. The geek who dreamed to have by being a superhero and uploading his exploits on Youtube, a stupid way to get famous to be honest. He was the most naive and dimwitted fighter I ever saw when I first met him to the point he was a fucking laughingstock. He got beat up and held at knifepoint and could of died if I didn't save him back then. But I saw in him enthusiasm and courage and most importantly, bravery. He got his ass kicked and his balls almost castrated and still fought on. He got me and daddy and trained him how to fight and over the years, he didn't seem like the dimwit I met before and actually became his own man, but of course that's without motivation of course and that's courtesy of me. As I trained him, I only saw him as a friend, then with the breakup with the breakup, my best friend. Every time he's in trouble, I save his ass and somehow, he could also save mine once in a while. After the motherfucker incident, Dave and the rest of justice forever would quit on being superheroes and be heroes on their own terms. Being Hit Girl was the only life I had and so I didn't quit like the rest of them, at lease, not for a while. I tried being the superhero that I am after leaving new york but with all the chasing and running and hiding, I got tired and made it a fucking hassle for me to continue a superhero so how painful it may be, I had to end being Hit Girl and my supposed death pulled it off. After the San Francisco ordeal, I found myself wanting some peace and quite. Who knew I had it in me to want that kind of thing and I still find it a mystery why the fuck do I want some piece and quite

I ended up here in chamberlain where nothing ever happens and I mean EVER. This place is the opposite of new york: small and little to no crime at all. Now I'm in an average looking apartment that's not that big but not quite small. It was just right for me and all my things.

I walk over back to my bedroom and sat in my bed, contemplating about Dave. The man may have been a pussy but he was the only one I can call my true best friend and I miss him. Now I'm wondering how he's doing back in new york. I always assume he's still Kick Ass and keeps the city safe from crime and hopefully he really kicks ass now and not have his ass kicked. I care for Dave Lizewski, my best friend and now the memories of him being with him just seeped in and it just made me miss him more, fucking brain . I tried a few times to contact him but I always hesitated. I felt that I was still a danger and I didn't want him to be tangled up in my chaos and besides, the fucking news told the entire world that I was dead in san francisco and Dave might have believed I was dead. Now I wonder how he feels about that. Did he get devastated? Hurt? I don't know and it would freak him out if I called him "from beyond the grave". I already gave him my first kiss, something I didn't give to any man other than him. I'll admit, I kind of liked him. Liked as in like like but he didn't seem interested in being more than my best friend and I guess that's far we would go: my thoughts trailed to Marcus. He wasn't my real father but he loved me nonetheless. All he ever wanted for me was a normal, happy life...and I gave him a life full of chaos and dead bodies. I always think back then that maybe he's glad that I died but knowing him, I'm sure he thinks the opposite. If he ever saw me now, he would be happy that I'm done being Hit Girl but truthfully that wasn't the case.

I stand up and got myself opening the closet. I grabbed something from inside, which is this huge ass trunk that was heavy as shit. Clicking the bolts that shut it closed, I open the lid and look at its contents. Inside were the various weapons and tools that I had when I moved here. I rummage further and grabbed the clothes of my alter ego: Hit Girl. I sighed as I look up to it. I wanted Hit Girl to be the symbol of superheroes and justice and the world made her into a fucking sadistic, homicidal vigilante and I'm a little bit of that. The whole world judged her and as I grew tired of it all, I decided it was time for Hit Girl to disappear to the world. I tried to be Hit Girl after I left new york and but no dice. I haven't really stopped however. Crime does happen in chamberlain once in a while and the next day, after a crime, police find the criminals in either ropes, or having some of their ody parts stabbed, or dismembered. I get to be a silent hero now, hiding amongst the shadows and never revealing to the world what I do for them. Its not as fun as being Hit Girl but again, strangely I want to be in piece and little to no attention is being a part f that piece. I inhaled one deep sigh yet again and put the costume back in the trunk and let the trunk in the closet once again. In this time, there's no more reason for Hit Girl to appear anymore.

I look at the time and it was still early in the morning. It was fucking irritating that I was up early and sleep has left the building.

"Thanks for the dream dad..." I muttered sarcastically. I'm still thinking what Daddy wanted to tell me. I know its a dream but I can't help but feel that it felt real. I brushed it off out and just forget it. I turned on the computer and checked if there was crime going on and as expected most of the time, nothing. It bored me when there was no action going on and do nothing but train and train all day but tomorrow its going to be different. I decided to enroll at school but it s just because I'm so bored. Of course, can't use the name Mindy McCready. If I did, I'm going to be on another fucking run again. I forged some documents so as to have a new identity. It took me about days to think of a new name. After going through a bunch of names like stephanie, betty, esther and gertrude (fuck, who still goes by that name?), I suddenly remember Dave liking my face to an angel: an angel who hid a she demon behind her face. It was meant as a joke but I played along in getting offended to reverse the laughs at my favor. Now thanks to that, my name, and hopefully my look, is angelic enough to hide that I killed and bat up dozens of criminals. In heart, I know I'm still Mindy McCready but to the rest of the world, I now go out as Angie Steadman.

 **Dave's POV**

A year. A year without Mindy with me. Its been hard for me not to have her here. I'm used to her being by my side, bantering and making jokes in front of me and especially, going out there as Kick Ass and Hit girl. I'm currently in the safehouse, Mindy's safe house. Back then, I train with her here and have a little fun and a cup of marshmallow cocoa. Now I train all alone and have the safe house all to myself, well since other than Mindy, I know this place and it she made it clear it wasn't just hers and her father's, but also mine. Its the perfect place for me and my superhero operations, with the guns and various melee weapons and all but I always stick to using my batons. I'm not the kind of person who would kill. It devastated me when Mindy left new york and I'm practically all alone now. Sure, there were Marty, Todd, and the rest of justice forever, but Mindy, she was different not because she was Hit Girl, but because she was my best friend. The same best friend who trained me, had fun with me, and fought side by side with me. I really wished back in the day when I was held captive at that van that she'd killed the thugs off with another gun or in another way. That way, she'd never needed to leave. That way...she wouldn't have died while on the run. It tore me apart when I saw on the news a year ago that Mindy had jumped off the golden gate bridge while running away from the cops. I didn't understand it at all. She was supposed to be a superhero, a symbol of justice and protector of the weak but she was viewed as a murderer. I mean, come on! She only murdered criminals who didn't really give up crime. They never found her body and she assumed washed away by the waters and pronounced dead. I didn't believe it though. I know she survived somehow and she was fine. I know that she wouldn't die that easily. But its been a year and she hadn't made even her presence felt. One part part of me says she's alive bt one part of me also thinks she's gone for good. I felt a tear forming in my eye but I force it back. If she was truly dead, she'd kill me for being a crybaby. I swore to myself that I would protect this city in her absence and I didn't stop up until now. I started off as weak and naive and prone to danger but thanks to Mindy, she made me into who I am and made me realize I didn't need to be a badass to be a superhero. I only needed to be brave. I wiped off the sweat in my body while I approached the table we used to have cocoa with. In there, a framed picture of a boy who had his arms around a girl around her stood. It was a picture of me and Mindy while we trained here in the safe house. I look at her picture and smiled. She had that kind of smile that made my heart sink. How I wish she was still here. How I wished I could see here again. My drifted at the new mask I had. It was made of kevlar metal and had the color scheme of Kick Ass. Mindy suggested that even if I had kevlar armor, there was still a high chance that criminals could shoot me in the head and thus the metal helmet was born. I would go on patrol again tonight. No crime would prevail with me around.

"Mindy...watch over me"

 **Meanwhile...**

In a luxurious mansion far in the outskirts of new york, a sinister plan is being made. If one were to go down in the mansion's study, there sat two people on opposite ends of a table. One of these men was Chris D'Amico. He was a very spiteful man and not like the bitch he was back then. He had embraced the life of evil a year ago and had even formed an evil supervillain army and planned to take over and level the city into oblivion. But all was thwarted because of Justice forever but more importantly, Kick Ass and Hit Girl. Kick Ass had killed his father with a bazooka and together with Hit Girl, had foiled him yet again on his plans as the motherfucker. Now that he had no legs and a dick for that matter, he had only nothing but full hatred now. He saw in the news that Hit Girl had killed herself. It brought him satisfaction but it wasn't enough. He wanted his father's murderer as well. He wanted him dead

"I've had my operations here to revive my destiny and to have myself rise again. But Kick Ass was always foiling my operations! Its driving me nuts!" Chris said with spite

"But you are powerful with all your riches and glory. Surely he's just getting lucky" An old man with baldness said. He had tanned skin and had creepy amber eyes

"That's the thing! He's always lucky! I'll admit he's improved since our last and that doesn't help me stop him!"

"I'm no good of an assistant then if I'm not helping you assist. He had become increasingly annoying for me as well"

"I appreciate your efforts to assist me on maintaining my operations and stopping Kick Ass but hello? He's still there and I'm tired of this shit!"

"He is human yes?"

"Excuse me?

"He is human is he master Chris?"

"Well yeah. He has skill that's close to Hit Girl but still he has skills. What's you're point old man?!" Chris said in an irritated voice

"I am merely using the skills you needed when you hired me. Anyhow, he is human therefore just a mortal if you take out everything that makes him special"

"Get to the point..."

"I could use my "connections" to help you stop him and to also help you...rule the world" The bald man said with a wicked smile. Chris hired this man as his assistant in his operations but sometimes, he creeps him out. He always appeared out of nowhere and had creepy eyes that stare up to him. What's even weird is that this man is a believer of supernatural things and things that go bump at night. It was a key embarrassment to him but since he was a great help, he couldn't shove him off.

"Does it invlve you're supernatural mumbo jumbo? Because clearly I'm not in the fucking mood to go to make believe land!"

"But its full proof. A plan that will take down Kick Ass and all of your enemies and will make you king of the world!"

Chris contemplated about it. He did like being king of the world and he did like that Kick Ass would be killed off. Weird it may be, he had to trust the man.

"Okay...I'm game. What do you have in mind?"

The bald man just smiled wickedly, as if on cue with Chris' affirmation of his plan

"Tell me...have you heard of the Ki-shards?"


End file.
